


Menapak Kejayaan

by Ranzevieno



Category: JKT48
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranzevieno/pseuds/Ranzevieno
Summary: Berikut merupakan rangkumannya





	Menapak Kejayaan

Member NGT48 yg akan tampil pd show siang di TDC Hall 18 Januari 2020.

There will be a special live on Pocket48 口袋48 from GNZ48 as they bring you live about what's going on backstage at the Best 50 Concert tomorrow and also a walk around during the handshake event the next day on 22 Dec. 

Kosaka Nao dari [Kibezaka](https://www.kibezaka.com) akan menjadi cover girl majalah 'BOMB' edisi Februari 2020 yang akan dirilis 9 Januari 2020 mendatang.  
Selain itu, Higashimura Mei, Kawata Hina dan Matsuda Konoka juga akan muncul di edisi ini. 

Member Hinatazaka46 Kato Shiho, Saito Kyoko dan Kosaka Nao akan menjadi cover girl majalah 'FLASH Special Gravure BEST 2020 New Year' yang akan dirilis 26 Desember 2019 mendatang. Dan, member Nogizaka46 Endo Sakura akan menghiasi cover belakang edisi ini. [Ranze](https://online.edu.gr/my-account/ranzevieno/)

Majalah 'BRODY' edisi bulan Februari 2020 yang akan membahas lagu-lagu Keyakizaka46 akan dirilis pada tanggal 23 Desember 2019 mendatang. Selain itu, member Nogizaka46 Tsutsui Ayame dan member Keyakizaka46 Kobayashi Yui, Sugai Yuuka serta Tamura Hono akan muncul di edisi ini.


End file.
